supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Runner/Roleplay
Idea by: Edme, Icefern, and Icewish. Info Chaos kills Iggy, Samurot, Servine, Shaymin, Ridley, Keldeo, and the rest of Iggy's freinds. It is up to Burrus and his? patrol hunt down their murderer. RP Characters Chaos (Icy) Terror (Icy) Bacchus (Edme) Bone Crusher (Icefern) Nix (Icefern) Aiyana (Edme) In the Streets of Natura.... Chaos ran and hid behind a building. Icewish ♥ 04:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus barked and sniffed out a murderer. ✧Edme✧ 04:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos loaded his gun and waited. Icewish ♥ 04:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus recognizednthe sound of a loading gun, and sits. ✧Edme✧ 04:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher was near the outskirts of the area, the sky ablaze with lightning. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus tried to hold back, but found himself running towards ''Chaos, barking. ✧Edme✧ 04:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher watched Bacchus run towards Chaos... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus fell on his side when he stopped himself. ✧Edme✧ 04:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher continued staring, dumbfounded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus whined, thinking of how ridiculous he looked. Why would he run towards and assasin? ✧Edme✧ 05:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos fired at the wolf, yet he remained out of sight. Icewish ♥ 05:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus howled in pain, but soon stopped as his wound quickly healed. ✧Edme✧ 05:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos felt bad shooting a dog, but he soon realized that the dog was fine and fled again. Icewish ♥ 05:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus barked, but soon his barks started sounding like words. "Wait!" ✧Edme✧ 05:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos turned arround sharply. Icewish ♥ 05:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wait! I need to speak with you! Please!" Bacchus called out ✧Edme✧ 05:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos stopped runing. "What?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 05:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you are a murderer, as you know now, but I find you like dogs. Is this true?" ✧Edme✧ 05:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 05:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "You must be wondering about me. I am in search of a good master, but so far, no luck." ✧Edme✧ 05:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I wounldn't be a very good master," said Chaos, quietly. Icewish ♥ 05:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "And I wouldn't be the best dog. I have been a good dog all my life, but I have done very bad things, too. You can't mess with the future, and I find I won't be a good dog then. I have a choice, and I chose you." ✧Edme✧ 05:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos nodded. "fine then," he said. Icewish ♥ 05:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I must explain everything to you, but I see you're in a rush." ✧Edme✧ 05:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos broke into a run an fled from the group who was chasing him. Icewish ♥ 05:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus slowed the crowd down, barking and moving back ✧Edme✧ 05:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) A ghostly figure appeared next to the group. Icewish ♥ 05:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus stopped, staring. ✧Edme✧ 05:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The ghost just stared at the group. It looked like a young girl who has a strange resemblance to Chaos. Icewish ♥ 05:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher noticed an outline of the figure near the crowd. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" asked the ghost. Icewish ♥ 06:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Why what?" growled Bacchus. ✧Edme✧ 19:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "'Why did you just let me die?'''" she screamed so loudly that a window next to her cracked and shattered. Icewish ♥ 19:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wh-who are you?" Bacchus asked ✧Edme✧ 21:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The ghost pionted at Chaos. "He knows!" she screamed. Chaos looked at the ghost, trying to remember who she was. Icewish ♥ 21:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "You should back off!" barked Bacchus ✧Edme✧ 21:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaod remained slient, lost in thought. "Tell them!" shouted the ghost. "Tell them who I am!" Icewish ♥ 22:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I see you have seen my master in the past. Now, it's done. Leave him alone." Bacchus barked ✧Edme✧ 03:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "You stupid dog, you have no idea what he has done!" shouted the ghost. "Oh, I know who she is now," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 13:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you calling stupid?" Bacchus growled. ✧Edme✧ 03:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "You, you insolent mutt!" screamed the ghost. "Wait," said Chaos. "I had nothing to do with your death! What could i have don to save you? That was seven years ago!" Bacchus had enough. He felt something he had never felt in years-anger and hatred. He pounced. ✧Edme✧ 03:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos held the dog back. "Don't you dare hurt her," he said, sharply. The ghost vanished. "I haven't seen my younger sister in seven years; you just stay calm." Icewish ♥ 13:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "As you wish. I am very sorry, I had no idea," Bacchus replied. ✧Edme✧ 00:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (Wait a minute, what was the plan again?) Chaos nodded and broke into a run. Icewish ♥ 00:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (We didn't have a plan XD... did we?) Bacchus followed ✧Edme✧ 01:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (I thought we did?) "Why are they chasing after me?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 01:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, that's what you mean.He killed Iggy and his friends :D) Bacchus kept running. ✧Edme✧ 01:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (K, but what happens after that D:) Chaos stopped running and hid. Icewish ♥ 01:16, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (We hadn't planned that (:() Bacchus turned, and joined his master. ✧Edme✧ 01:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (DX I'll think of something :P ) Chaos peered arround the corner. Icewish ♥ 01:58, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Um..." Bacchus whimpered. ✧Edme✧ 02:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Chaod walked out of teh hiding place and someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned arround and their stood a man dressed in a dark colored caot with his face covered. Icewish ♥ 02:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (How about Bacchus gets taken by "The Chasers?") Bacchus whimpered. ✧Edme✧ 03:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (K) He handed Chaos a photo then walked away quickly. Icewish ♥ 13:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Finally, his whimpering gradually got softer and softer... ✧Edme✧ 01:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Bacchus?" called Chaos. Icewish ♥ 01:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus yowled loudly ✧Edme✧ 01:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Bacchus!" shouted Chaos. "Where are you?" Icewish ♥ 01:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" He yowled some more. ✧Edme✧ 01:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Chaos followed the yowl. Icewish ♥ 01:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Bacchus!?" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 03:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus tried to call out to his master, but the thieves had put a muzzle on him ✧Edme✧ 03:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Chaos loaded his gun and chased after the theives. Icewish ♥ 04:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus tried to break through, but whoever was holding him was holding on tight. ✧Edme✧ 03:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Chaos fired. Icewish ♥ 07:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Whatever had held Bacchus, leaped up, and dodged. "Don't worry little guy, I'll save you! That evil man won't hurt you. Like, one time I was being followed by another liger from my planet, and my mother said the same exact words! I wasn't trying to say the same thing, it was a coincidence, because I never realized it! Coincidence... That's fun to say! Coincidence coincidence..." ✧Edme✧ 03:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "What the-?" said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 04:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) The thief growled. It was a large female liger. ✧Edme✧ 04:22, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 04:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "I am Aiyana, liger." ✧Edme✧ 16:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Why did you attack Bacchus?" asked Chaos. Icewish ♥ 16:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) "Me? Attack? Of course not! By the looks of it, it seems like (what should the chasers' team name be?) would be most likely to save others," the liger said. ✧Edme✧ 02:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC) (IDK what the name should be ): ) "Then leave the dog alone," said Chaos, ready to shoot. Icewish ♥ 05:50, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "You re not killing this innocent dog," she growled. ✧Edme✧ 15:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Why would I kill a dog? You have no idea who I am, you shouldn't assume anything about me," said Chaos, angrily. Icewish ♥ 15:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I know who you are. You're info is all over the media. I know you're the assasin." ✧Edme✧ 16:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "You don't know who I am if you would think that I would hurt a dog," he said. He put his gun away and picked up Bacchus.? Icewish ♥ 17:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay! You must look like the assasin! Well, you could help us by informing us if you find him! Oh, my name is Aiyana by the way. I was born in a planet..." She continued talking.? ✧Edme✧ 18:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Can you please shut up?" said Chaos angrily.? Icewish ♥ 19:02, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Sure! Keep a look out!" Aiyana left.✧Edme✧ 19:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you here, anyway?" asked Chaos to the liger. Icewish ♥ 03:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Aiyana had already left. ✧Edme✧ 04:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) (I think we better close the RP)? Chaos placed Bacchus on the ground. Icewish ♥ 04:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus waited. ✧Edme✧ 03:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Anyways," said Chaos. "You have to help me kill this person. Icewish ♥ 07:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Who?" Bacchus asked. ✧Edme✧ 23:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Chaos held out the photograph so that Bacchus could see. The picture was blurry, but it was of a dragon-like creature with gold and silver scales. Icewish ♥ 07:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus nodded. ✧Edme✧ 17:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC) (I think a new RP should be started for this after TPOP is finished)? "Are you sure you still want me as an owner?" asked Chaos.? ? Icewish ♥ 18:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Absolutely-but you haven't seen me, in action," Bacchus replied. ✧Edme✧ 18:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" asked Chaos. Icewish ♥ 18:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "You'll see." ✧Edme✧ 18:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay